


Rest Your Head, I’m Permanent

by moviegeek03



Series: Tattooed!Jensen Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeff dragged Jared away from his books to some party so he could hook up with a girl, Jared fully expected to have an awful night. That only intensified when Jeff left him alone at said party. But when the hot guy with all the tats came over and started talking to him...things definitely started to turn around. He just didn't realize how much that simple meeting would change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of my tattooed!Jensen, mpreg!Jared verse that I have posted on my livejournal. The original idea came from an manip that Fatebegins (on livejournal) had made.

The party was in full swing around them. Half naked girls danced drunkenly around the room, grinding against everyone in sight. The booze was flowing freely and the music blared loudly. The crowd was living it up. It was a college kid's dream...unless you were Jared.

"Remind me why the hell we're here again?" Jared grumbled, glaring at his big brother.

"Because...this is what you do in college," Jeff sighed. "You go out to parties and get shit faced." 

Jared sent him a look. "Let me rephrase this...why the hell am I here when I could be working on my research paper?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Fine...because this smoking hot girl I met at a bar yesterday said she'd be here and that I should come meet her. You agreed to come with me if I would leave you alone to finish it during the rest of the weekend. I'll even spend the weekend at Mike's dorm. Just didn't want to have to come by myself and look like a loser."

"Oh yeah...cause bringing your baby brother shows how cool you are..."

"Please, bub?"

Jared thought it over for a moment. "Get me a beer at least before you go off with the girl."

"That's my boy!" Jeff smiled brightly and grabbed a bottle of beer from the nearby table for Jared. 

"So which one is the girl anyway?"

Jeff scanned the room where most of the girls were milling around. A smirk lit up his face after a few seconds. "Hot blonde at three o'clock...right by the bar."

Jared blinked, trying to see in the dim lighting. "The one wearing that glittery dress that's all the way up to her-"

"Be nice," Jeff chastised, smacking Jared hard on the arm.

"Ouch! I am! I was just making sure I had the right girl."

"No...you are over analyzing with that geek brain of yours instead of just enjoying it."

Jared looked back at her. "Sorry...I just don't get the appeal."

"Oh...I get the appeal." Jeff tilted his head as she started dancing faster.

"She's about to fall out of that thing she is calling a dress."

"Well maybe I should go over there and catch her..."

"Along with a few new diseases," Jared sighed, draining half his bottle. He was going to need it to get through the night with his brother. 

“No I’m not,” Jeff practically whined. 

“I know you are in med school…so you know that-“

“Just shut up…” 

About that time the music slowed down and the girl turned away from the others around her. Her eyes locked on Jeff, looking him up and down for a moment before smirking. She pointed what appeared to be a manicured finger at him before curling it towards herself, telling him to come. Jeff looked like an overeager puppy at the action. Jared just wanted to vomit. 

“See ya later, lil bro.” 

“I’ll be over here…with your antibiotics at the ready.” 

Jeff ignored him and sauntered over to the blonde. The music started to pick up and lights started dancing around again. Jared nearly gagged at the way Jeff started grinding up against the girl. “I need another drink,” he mumbled to himself. He walked over to the bar and grabbed another beer. He leaned up against a stool and looked around. He didn’t know anyone here, which didn’t surprise him. 

Jared may have been going to the college here for the past three years, but that didn’t mean he knew a lot of people. He was by no means a partier. Most of his Friday nights were curled up with a good book or a marathon of _Star Wars_ (mainly the original trilogy of course). It wasn’t like he was a hermit…he did go out with his friends. He just wasn’t big into going to bars or parties like Jeff was. 

Jared sighed to himself and brought the bottle back up to his lips to take a long drag. People danced and carried on all around him. None really paid him much mind, which was fine with him. The music suddenly cut off and he looked over to the side, where the band had been playing. People were starting to boo and yell at the lack of music to dance to. 

“Shut up,” one of the guitar players, a stocky, long haired guy said with a laugh. “Give us a damn minute and we’ll get it fixed. Hey Jen! Get your ass over here and help me!”

“Coming, Chris…hold your horses.” 

Jared looked over to at the sound of the voice, and was a little mesmerized by the guy it came from. He was wearing a tight grey t-shirt and dark jeans. But it wasn’t the clothes that Jared found himself staring at…it was what they were covering. 

Peaking out from the fabric of the guy’s shirt was all different colors of ink forming an elaborate pattern up and down his arms. Jared had seen tattoos before on other people; that wasn’t anything new. But for some reason, he couldn’t take his eyes off this guy’s. The shirt hid parts of them and it was obvious the art wrapped around his shoulders and most likely down his chest. It looked as if the pictures could tell a story…

Jared had spent so much time dissecting the tattoos that he hadn’t noticed the music had started up again until he felt someone bump into him. 

“Hey, Jay!” Jeff shouted above the music. “Give me your keys…I just realized I left my phone in the car. Need it to swap numbers with Katie.”

Jared looked up to see the blonde, Katie, hanging off his brother’s arm. “Yeah…here.” He dug out the keys from his hoodie’s pocket and handed them over. Jeff sent him a smile and a wink before heading out. Jared looked back to corner where the band was playing, but he couldn’t find the guy anywhere. In the end, he gave up and decided he might as well head home. It wasn’t like Jeff would need a ride home anyway.

Jared hadn’t really drunk any of his second beer, but he threw it out nonetheless before he headed out onto the porch. It had gotten colder as it had gotten later. He pulled his jacket up tighter and went in search of Jeff. He found him by the car, pressing the girl-Katie-into the door and making out. Jared rolled his eyes but was determine to grab his keys and go. Before he could make it to the car though, Jeff eased the girl into the passenger seat and headed around to the driver’s side. He pulled out and headed off before Jared could even make it onto the sidewalk. 

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered. He dug out his own phone. “What the hell Jeff?!?” He typed those same words into the text message to his brother. 

He could see the car stopping at a nearby red light. Not even a second after the brake lights lit up, Jared’s cell phone buzzed.

_Sorry bro! She’s been crashing at her sister’s place and she says her sister is a real homebody…won’t want us there. Hey, maybe I could hook you up! HAHA see ya Jay!_

Jared nearly threw his phone in his anger. 

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself. He sat down on a frosty bench that the homeowners had in the front yard. The cold seeped in through his jeans as a few snowflakes started to fall. “Things just keep getting better…” 

“You do realize you are sitting outside when it is cold as hell and talking to yourself?” a voice interrupted a moment later. It startled Jared and he ended up sliding off the bench and onto the already snow dusted grass. “Shit! Sorry!” 

Once Jared gathered his bearings again he looked up to see whom the voice belonged to. A chill went through him that had nothing to do with the weather. The hot tattoo guy from earlier was now standing above him. 

“Are you ok? Are you hurt? Come on dude…say something…”

“Huh? OH! Yeah…I’m f-fine,” Jared stuttered as he stood from the ground. He dusted the snow off his jeans. The ground was uneven with the new snow and ice, making Jared nearly fall. He would have crashed to the ground if it weren’t for Jensen grabbing onto his shoulder. He blushed deeply. “Thank you.”

Jensen nodded and waited for Jared to sit back down on the bench. He took a seat next to him. “So…any reason why you sitting out here in the freezing ass cold instead of inside with everyone else?”

“Oh…I don’t really know anyone inside,” Jared said sheepishly. 

“Thought you weren’t one of the regulars,” Jensen said with a smirk. “Pretty sure I’d remember.” 

Jared blushed again. “M-my…my brother was invited by some girl. He just dragged me along. He thought bringing his kid brother would make him look like less of a loser than if he’d just come by himself.”

“Gotta love big brother logic.”

“Pretty much,” Jared huffed. “Wouldn’t have minded so much if he hadn’t decided to take the girl back to our shared apartment…with my car…without telling me.”

“Ouch…which girl was it? I know most of the people here.”

“I don’t know…some blonde…short dress with glitter crap all over it?”

“Ah…Katie. I do know her. She’s a good friend of my boy Chris’s. They went out a couple times but broke it off.”

“Well she’s apparently hooking up with my brother tonight in our tiny apartment.”

“Ouch…she’s a screamer too. Her and Chris hooked up this one time during one of these parties. He took her up to his bedroom and I swear to God you could hear her all the way down in the living room.”

“Awesome,” Jared sighed. He hung his head; snow flakes collected in his long hair.

“Yeah, sorry man. By the way, I’m Jensen.”

“Jared.”

“So…do you want to head back inside? You might as well.”

“Um…not much into partying. But thanks.”

“Dude, you’ve gotta get out of this cold! I mean, I know I’m from Texas so I don’t tolerate it that well, but seriously! How you’re not freezing your balls off is beyond me.”

Jared smiled shyly. “I’m from Texas too. Just came up here for college.”

“No shit?” Jensen exclaimed. “Alright then…let’s go warm up.” He tugged on Jared until he was standing. “I know this coffee shop about a block away. Come on.”

Jared bit his lip but stood nonetheless. Wasn’t like he could go home anyway. The two walked in the slow falling snow until they reached the small coffee shop. It had graffiti styled art all over the walls and was decked out in comfy leather chairs. Jensen noticed Jared looking around at everything.

“Friend of mine owns the place,” Jensen commented. “The two of us did all the art on the walls.” 

“Wow…it’s really cool.” 

“Jenny!” the girl at the counter yelled over. She had flaming red hair and a couple of tattoos herself, along with a small stud in her nose.

“Hey Danni,” Jensen called. “Care to whip up two coffees and maybe some brownies for me?”

“Of course! Go ahead and take you table.”

They took their seats while Danni brought over their mugs and treats. They started sipping at their coffees. Jensen had shrugged out of his leather jacket, revealing his tattoos once more. Being so close to them made their beauty all the more obvious, and Jared couldn’t quit staring at them.

“Jay? Dude? You ok?” Jensen snapped his fingers in front of Jared’s face. “You’re staring? I don’t know but…”

“Shit! Sorry! I just…I’m sorry.” Jared nearly knocked over his coffee in his haste to apologize.

“It’s ok. I’m kind of used to it.” The muscles in his arms flexed ever so slightly, shifting the art around. “So are you one of those that stares because they think I’m a criminal or because you like them?” 

“No…they’re…they’re really cool. It’s like they tell a story or something. I mean, you can tell a lot about a person by their tattoos…you know? It’s like they wear a piece of themselves permanently on the outside.” Jared looked nervously back at Jensen. The other man’s face was unreadable, and Jared blushed all the more. “Sorry…read a little about tattoos. Some researchers want to say it is self-mutilation and shit. But…”

“What do you think?” Jensen asked.

“I…I think it is more than that. I tend to agree more with theories that people who wear tattoos so proudly like this just have a strong sense of identity. I mean…I’m not saying everybody who has a butterfly tramp stamp or some other shit does. But…someone like you…who has something like this…”

Jensen was smiling slightly but not saying anything.

“Sorry…I’m rambling. I do that. Just tell me to shut up.”

“No…it’s cute. I’ve just never heard it put like that before. Are you some type of specialist in this?’

“God no! I just…I study psychology at the university. One of my professors did some research with the anthropology department on tattoos. I work in the psych lab…it’s part of a work study program. I helped with the research.” Jared bit his lip. “Sorry again…I tend to go off on tangents like that.”

“So…you’re really smart aren’t you?”

“Huh?”

“You don’t look that old and you’re already in a work study of that nature? I mean, I know it’s been a few years since I was in school, but I don’t think they normally just give that to anybody.”

“You went to school here?” 

“Oh yea…graduated about four years ago. Was in graphic design there.”

“It’s a good program.”

“You’re still not answering my question,” Jensen teased good-naturedly.

“I…I guess I am,” Jared replied with a big blush. He didn’t like talking about his own intelligence. He was too used to being picked on about it, whether jokingly from his brother or more hatefully from idiot high school bullies. 

“That’s really cool,” Jensen continued. “I wasn’t that great with school. Loved art…if you haven’t noticed. Worked out well though.”

“You…you work as a graphic designer?”

“Run my own company with my big brother. He handles the business side of things…I handle the graphics and programming.” 

The two fell into comfortable conversation. Jared opened up a little about his school life, some of the research he was involved in and some of the scholarships he was trying to maintain. Jensen talked about design, and how he had even designed the intricate artwork on his body.

Jared wasn’t used to feeling so comfortable around such an attractive guy. He’d been on dates and all of course, but they never really felt this nice. He was always too busy trying to hide his geekier qualities. But now, he was deep in debate with Jensen over which _Star Wars_ trilogy was the best.

“How can you prefer the prequels?” Jared huffed. “I mean…don’t get me wrong…the third one was good. But the first two kinda sucked.”

“But those special effects blew the original out of the water, Jay!”

“The effects were cool…but the writing was shit.”

“Dude it-“

“Are you two going to spend all night in my shop arguing about a damn movie?” Danneel laughed from her place at the counter. “I’d love to close up so I can climb upstairs and into bed.”

“Yeah, yeah…we’re going,” Jensen replied. He stood up, throwing his jacket back on. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He put his hand on Jared’s back and headed out into the cold. “So…um…do you know where you’re going to go?”

“No clue. Don’t really want to go home and listen to Jeff’s extracurricular activities.” He shuddered at the thought. “But guess I don’t have a choice.” 

“Well,” Jensen shifted slightly on his feet, “you are welcome to come home with me.”

Jared blushed again. He was beginning to really hate blushing so damn much. “Y-you barely…we barely know each other.”

“Yeah, but we could get to know each other a lot better.” Jensen was suddenly much closer to Jared. Before Jared could say anything, Jensen’s lips were on his and his hand was at Jared’s neck. The kiss lasted for a few moments before they broke apart, breathless. Jensen moved his mouth towards Jared’s ear. “Saw how you stared at me earlier. Wanted to go up to you then. Was looking for you when I found you outside.”

“Y-you were?” Jared gasped.

“Mmm...how could I not? With the way you were looking at me and the way you look.” Jensen’s hand slid down from Jared’s neck until it settled at his waist. He ran his thumb down under the waistband of Jared’s jeans, flicking over the bone underneath. He went in for another kiss, pulling Jared in close. “So…what do you stay? You can come stay with me for the night. We can get to know each other a lot more.” 

Jensen had a wicked grin on his face and it sent chills down Jared’s spine. “O-ok,” Jared agreed, despite the nervousness. 

Jensen’s smile widened. “Come on…I live a couple blocks away.” 

“S-sounds good.” Jared tried to keep the nerves at bay as the walked towards Jensen’s house. The snow continued to cascade down on them, becoming harder with each block they walked. 

“Sorry…didn’t think it was supposed to snow or I would’ve driven over to Chris’s.”

“It’s ok…again…my stupid brother took my car so I can’t really complain too much.” 

“True,” Jensen huffed. “Where is your apartment anyway? You live off campus?”

“Sorta…we live about a block away from it. It kinda sucks.”

“Ah…frat row. I remember living there. I thankfully was only there a few weeks. I moved in with some guy who advertised for a roomie. Guy was petrified of my tats. It sucked.” They rounded a corner and entered a nicer subdivision. “Thankfully it was around the time my brother got married to his wife, Ellie. Ellie’s parents were moving down to Florida to some condos. They gave their house to Ellie and Josh so it would stay in the family. Has this massive guest house out back…I rent it off them.” 

“That’s good,” Jared replied. “Hate the apartments and dorms around campus. Always too loud…is shit for studying.”

“Yeah…I noticed…and I wasn’t much for studying personally and it got on my nerves.”

“It’s the easiest way for me and Jeff to live right now though. Our parents are helping out but Jeff doesn’t have a car of his own. With him in med school he couldn’t afford it. So it’s easier to live by campus for him. The med school is just a couple blocks away.”

“That works. I didn’t have a car back then either. Just my motorcycle. Bought an old Impala with my first advance from a client though.”

“Your company do well?”

“A lot better than Josh and I ever expected. We were just setting it up for the hell of it. Didn’t put a lot in at first. I was just looking for a way to not have to cover up every damn day just to go to work, you know? Josh was at some advertising firm and he hated it. He was never home…and they had just had their second son. It sucked for him.” Jensen pointed at the house nearby. “I’m just out back of this one.” He dug his keys out. “Anyway…Josh knew I was good enough to handle taking care of clients. And he had some contacts from his time at the firm. So we just went for it.” Jensen unlocked his door. “We ended up getting a lot more than I expected. Has been incredible.”

“Sounds it,” Jared said, walking inside the guesthouse. It really looked more like a house of it’s own. It had two floors and was fully furnished. It was warm and homey, yet definitely Jensen’s. Jared could see tattoo and graffiti inspired artwork hanging on the walls.

“So…bedroom’s upstairs…if you want to continue what we started.”

Jared’s nerves kicked up a lot at that. He was really attracted to Jensen, and not just because of the physical side of things. Jared had enjoyed their conversation and time together. But jumping straight into the sack like this wasn’t something he normally did. 

Jensen took off his jacket and t-shirt, revealing the chiseled muscles of his chest and abs, most of which were covered with the rest of his body art. 

Then again…maybe Jared could make an exception this one time…

Jensen slowly came over. “May I?” he asked, pointing to Jared’s jacket and hoodie. Jared managed a jerky nod of his head. Jensen smiled at it and slid the clothing off of Jared’s shoulders. He felt along the tense muscles, feeling Jared shake a little under his hands. “Are you ok, Jay?” 

“Y-yeah…I-I just don’t…I don’t normally do this.” Jared averted his eyes to the floor, blushing once again. 

“Oh…shit…if you are a virgin I can-“

“No! I’m not! I just…I don’t get many dates. So I don’t normally get to do things like this…especially not when I’ve just met someone. They normally take off running in the opposite direction.” 

Jensen ran his hand along Jared’s shoulders, kneading the knots along the way. He leaned up and kissed Jared passionately. He pulled Jared close and explored the younger man’s mouth for a few moments before breaking apart. He put his forehead against Jared and pressed his body into Jared’s, gently pushing him into the nearby wall. In doing so, Jared could feel just how much that kiss had affected Jensen. “Does it look…or feel…like I’m running?”

Jared couldn’t help but smile at that. “No…”

“Good…now that that’s out of the way…” Jensen pushed Jared against the wall again, attacking his neck with his lips. Jared groaned out at the sensation and pushed up into Jensen unconsciously. It felt amazing and every sense in his body was ablaze with pleasure. Jensen’s was doing the same. Jared didn’t realize it, but his hands were tracing along some of the tattoos, and it was driving Jensen crazy. “God!” Jensen gasped. “Bed…we should…just…bed.”

“Like that idea,” Jared panted. Within seconds they were falling onto Jensen’s king sized bed, their legs tangling up together and their lips locking. The two of them fumbled to pull off the rest of their clothes. They each sighed in relief when their jeans and boxers finally fell to the ground next to the bed. 

Jensen smirked and flipped them so that he was leaning over top of Jared instead of side by side. “Is this ok?” 

Jared didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded frantically. Jensen smirked at the reaction and moved to straddle Jared, rubbing up against him slightly. “Shit!” Jared groaned. “God…just…please…need…GUH!”

“Easy,” Jensen replied. “Gonna take good care of you.” Jensen kissed and sucked at Jared’s neck once more while his hand traveled downwards. He grabbed some supplies from his nightstand and began to prep Jared, taking his time and making the younger man writhe and squirm before he cried out, nearly climaxing at the simple touches. 

Jensen couldn’t stand it any longer. Without much more thought, he plunged deeply into Jared. It took all his control to stop from losing it at the sensation. Instead, he allowed Jared to adjust before starting. They each found a comfortable pace, but it couldn’t last. It felt too good for either of them to take it slow. 

Jared’s fingers were digging into Jensen’s hips, pulling him deeper inside of him. They both groaned and panted against the other. Jared had never felt this before. He couldn’t even think. All he knew was he wanted more. 

It all built until they both went over the edge, all but screaming themselves. After a moment, Jensen fell down beside Jared on the bed, trying to catch his breath. “Damn,” he gasped.

Jared could only nod. 

“That was…shit…”

Jared laughed a little. “Yeah…”

They lay there for a few more minutes. 

“Wanna go again?” Jensen asked, already pushing himself up in the bed. 

“Oh yes,” Jared agreed. He could get used to this.

***************

The sun appeared brighter the following morning as it reflected off the snow. It shined in through the windows of Jensen’s house, casting light onto the pair in the bed. Jared scrunched up his face and just burrowed down into Jensen. He wanted to stay in bed as long as possible. But someone had other plans…or more specifically…Jensen’s nephews had other plans…

“Uncle Jen!” two hyper little boys exclaimed as they burst into Jensen’s house and ran up the stairs. Before Jared could fully realize what was happening, he had two excited, squirming kids bouncing on top of the bed. 

Jared jerked awake and grabbed the bedspread, trying to keep himself covered. He could already tell he was blushing all over. Jensen was doing much better; he seemed much more used to this. He managed to wake up, keep his lower half covered, and pull both boys over onto his side of the bed before Jared could even ask what was going on.

“Mornin’ munchkins,” Jensen said, tickling the boys. “What are you two doing up so early? Does your momma know you came over here?”

“Uh huh,” one of them said while nodding vigorously. “She said we could invite you over for breakfast.”

“Did she really Ethan?”

“She did! Ask Noah!” The five year old pointed to his big brother, Noah. 

“E’s right,” the seven year old Noah said. 

“Ok…what’s your mom cooking for us then?”

“Waffles!” both boys yelled, bouncing up and down again. They glanced over at Jared, who made a ‘hmph’ sound at being bounced around.

“Uncle Jen, who’s your friend?” Noah asked.

Jared didn’t really know how to handle this. He’d never truly made it to this stage in relationship before where you’d meet the families. 

“This is my friend, Jared. Jared…these are two of my nephews, the oldest here is Noah and the younger one over here is Ethan.”

“Well, nice to meet you,” Jared stuttered out. The boys didn’t really say anything. “So…how old are you two?”

“I’m seven!” Noah piped up proudly. 

“I’m five, but I’ll be six soon!” Ethan added. 

“Wow!” Jared exclaimed exaggeratedly. “You two are big boys huh?”

“Yeah!” 

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright you two…how about you head back over and let us get dressed?”

“Ok, but will you play with us later?” Ethan questioned. “Both of you?”

Jensen cast a glance at Jared. “Don’t know buddy…Jay probably has to get home soon.”

“But he can’t!” 

“Ethan I-“

“It snowed bunches and bunches while we were sleepin’! It’s too dang…danger…danger-“

“Dangerous?”

“Yeah! It’s too dangerous for him to go home! That’s what Mommy told Daddy about him going out earlier!” 

“Alright kiddo, we’ll see. Go on,” Jensen placed then both on the ground in one arm full. They took off out of the room and down the stairs. Once Jensen heard the door slam shut he climbed out of bed. “Sorry about them…”

“It’s ok…they’re cute kids,” Jared said, following Jensen out of bed. 

“They can be a handful,” Jensen laughed. “Pretty sure Ellie loves having me nearby to send them to when they get too much.”

“I’d say.” Jared smiled. “Do you just have the two?”

Jensen handed Jared some sweatpants and a t-shirt for him to borrow. “Um…actually I have three nephews. The boys have a younger brother named Aidan…he’s four.” Jensen paused for a moment. “He has…he’s a Down’s baby so he doesn’t always get into as much stuff as his big brothers.” Jensen looked up at Jared, readying himself for Jared’s reaction. Normally the guys or girls he brought around weren’t much for any of his nephews, let alone little Aidan. Jensen was ready for it. He knew how to handle it without losing it, like he used to do. He hated it no matter what though.

“Has he started preschool or anything? I know this amazing program the psych department at the university sponsors.”

Jensen just stared at him for a moment. “Yeah…he goes to one…I think he does the one you’re talking about.”

“Cool…it’s a great program. My child psych and development professor does a lot of training with the teachers so special needs kids can get the most of it while still having fun with others. I’ve helped out with some seminars and stuff for teachers there.”

Jensen blinked for a few seconds. He was used to most of the people he brought home freaking out at the mention of a special needs kid and not wanting to deal with it. This was not what he expected…he was started to think Jared wasn’t what he had expected at all. 

“So you want me to stick around for breakfast?” Jared asked, suddenly more self-conscious at Jensen’s quietness. 

“Yeah…definitely!” Jensen replied, trying to recover. “Ellie makes awesome food. I normally try to sneak over their for breakfast at least.”

“Ok…thanks. Then I’ll try to head out…get out of your hair.”

“Oh…yeah…whatever you want, man.” 

Jared didn’t want to. He’d love to spend the day with Jensen. But he doubted that would ever happen. He wasn’t Jensen’s type…hell he didn’t really think he was anybody’s type. Let alone someone as drop dead gorgeous as Jensen. 

“Ok…thanks again.” 

They finished getting dressed in silence, their eyes lingering on the other here and there. A few minutes later they were heading out into the cold. Both gasped as the frigid air hit them and the mounds of snow came into view. 

“Shit,” Jensen said. “Guess the kid wasn’t exaggerating.”

“No,” Jared sighed. “Um…not sure I can get home in this.” The snow was still falling. 

“You’re welcome to crash here ‘til it clears up enough for me to get the Impala on the roads.”

“You don’t care?”

“Nah!” Jensen threw his arm over Jared’s shoulder and pulled him in close. “Did you have any plans for the weekend.”

“Um…was going to work on a paper for school.”

“Welcome to borrow my laptop. Not sure how much you’ve written on it.”

“Most of it actually…but I have it on my thumb drive so I can just transfer it to you laptop and finish it. I don’t leave house without it.”

Jensen shook his head and smiled as they came to the backdoor of the house. He opened it and guided Jared inside. 

“Hey Ellie!” he called once he was inside. 

She looked up from her spot at the counter to see Jared and Jensen. “Hey, Jen…who do we have here?” She sent her brother-in-law a knowing smirk.

“Oh…this is Jared. We met up last night at Chris’s party.”

“Hi Jared, nice to meet you.”

“You too. Thanks for having me for breakfast.” 

“Sure thing. Take a seat. I have coffee over here if you want any.” She tried to turn back to the counter but stopped half way and looked down. “It’s ok Aidan. You’re alright sweetheart.” 

Jared looked down to see the little boy holding on tightly to his mom’s leg. He had a little stuffed Simba from _The Lion King_ clenched tightly in his other hand. He stared up at Jared with big eyes before trying to burrow into Ellie’s leg again. Jensen was about to go over and help comfort him, but Jared knelt down instead.

“Hi…are you Aidan?” he asked softly. The little boy nodded but didn’t say anything. “And you’ve got Simba there, huh?” Once again the child just nodded. “ _Lion King_ is one of my favorite movies. I bet it’s yours too?”

“Y-yes,” he finally replied shyly. 

“You’ve got a pretty cool Simba there.” Jared ran his fingers over the little main around the toy’s head. “He’s all grown up, isn’t he? Bet he makes a loud roar.” Aidan nodded again, slowly moving away from his mom a little. “How does he sound?”

Aidan bit his lip for a moment and Jared fully expected him to not answer. But he was surprised a moment later when the boy made a tiny “ROAR” sound.

“That’s pretty good,” Jared said with a smile. “But I bet it’s more like RAWR!” Aidan giggled at Jared’s exaggerated lion sound and came closer.

“Do again!” 

Jared just laughed and started making more lion sounds to the little boy. Aidan started mimicking and moving his stuffed Simba around as Jared made the noises. 

Ellie set a plate of waffles on the table and grabbed onto Jensen’s arm, watching Jared and Aidan the whole time. “I like him,” she whispered in Jensen’s ear.

“Think I do too…”

***************

Jensen walked back inside his house, brushing the snow off of his beanie and tossing his coat onto the nearby table. He had been out playing with the boys while Josh had tried to shovel some snow. It just kept coming down though, so it wasn’t really helping.

“God! About froze my balls off out there!” Jensen saw Jared sitting over at the desk typing away at his paper. He also saw the younger man smile a little at the comment. 

“Well…it’s like twenty out there so I’m not surprised.” 

“Yeah,” Jensen scoffed as he came up behind Jared, glancing at the screen briefly before leaning down near Jared’s ear. “You could warm me up you know.”

Jared shivered at the words and stopped typing. “I’ve gotta finish this p-paper before M-Monday though.”

 

“I think,” Jensen paused to glance at the screen again, “Freud would approve of you taking a break for sex. I mean, half his theories had to do with sex and urges and desires. I’d think he would understand.”

“You do know that most of his sexually driven theories had some bullshit about little boys envying their fathers for being with their moms and-“

“Dude…you’re killing the mood here…”

“S-sorry,” Jared sighed. “N-never said I was good at this.” 

Jensen leaned down and kissed him on the lips. “Think you’re better than you give yourself credit for.” Jared smiled and leaned up for another kiss. Although they were shaking, his hands began to roam Jensen’s body, learning what he liked and what drove him crazy. Jensen decided to do the same. They hadn’t even made it back up the stairs before they were already sweating and panting. 

“Think…bed would be nice,” Jared gasped out as he tried to take a deep breath.

“I knew you were smart,” Jensen said with a smirk. 

The two of them hurried up the stairs, tearing off their clothes as they went. The banister was now littered with t-shirts and sweatshirts hanging off of it. They didn’t care. Their minds were on more important things.

They reached Jensen’s room quickly, climbing onto the bed and each other. Although they were still just as eager, the franticness from the previous night was gone. Instead, they took their time, paying more attention to the little things this time around. It still left them moaning and panting, and only wanting more. 

They could only last so long at that pace. Before long, they each were moving passionately erratic, pushing and pulling the other closer. They kissed and rubbed along the other’s body until they couldn’t stand it any more. They climaxed together again, their mouths moving apart to moan out at the pleasure firing through their sweat dripping bodies. They fell beside each other, trying to catch their breath.

“Come here,” Jensen said, pulling Jared towards him so that they were close. 

The two them laid wrapped in each other on the bed, completely at ease. A blanket was wrapped over their naked forms, keeping their body heat close. For once Jared could care less about working on his research paper...Freudian theories were mostly rubbish anyway. 

Jensen was lazily running his fingers through Jared's long hair. Jared was once again mapping out Jensen's tattoos with his own fingers. He was fascinated by them, especially the one he was currently on. It was along Jensen's shoulder blade, near his back. It was clouds, just above the hot air balloon. But unlike the other clouds, this one had more of a pattern in the swirling reds and blacks...it looked like a makeshift lion cub head. 

“This is different,” Jared said softly.

“What is?”

“The cloud…this one here.” He tapped it gently. “It has more of a pattern to it. Like…you know when you’re a kid and you stare up at the clouds trying to find picture in them?”

“Oh…you mean the one with the lion…yeah. I had that cloud redone about a year ago for Aidan. He had just seen that _Lion King_ movie and was in love with them. Was the first time the kid actually talked about something for so long.”

“He’s sweet,” Jared replied. 

“He’s a pretty awesome kid,” Jensen smiled with pride. “He seemed to really like you too.”

“I’m glad.”

“You know…most people I’ve brought home don’t really talk to him like you did. Most either brush him off or act like he’s too stupid to know what they are saying to him.”

“I know better than that. He just is a little different from his brothers…doesn’t make him any less of anything.” 

Jensen leaned down and gave Jared a long kiss at his words. “You’re pretty incredible huh?”

“Not really,” Jared scoffed. “I’m just…I’m nothing special.”

“Not sure I would agree with that. So far you seem pretty damn special to me.” Jensen gave him another kiss.

“I’m not,” Jared emphasized. 

Jensen looked down at him again. “Say what you want…but you’re gonna learn pretty quickly I can be one stubborn son of a bitch.” 

That brought a smile to Jared’s lips. “We’ll see…I can be stubborn too. Drives my professors crazy.”

“So you’re in psychology? How’d you get into that?”

“I don’t really know exactly. Um…I remember when I was a kid…Jeff had always known he really wanted to be a doctor. So our parents bought him all kinds of things about the body and science. He loved the models and skeletons to take apart and play with. But I was always stealing his model brain Mom had gotten him. I loved trying to figure out how it worked and what went on with it. I think…my parents wanted me to go into neurology or something. But I loved trying to figure out what made people do the things they did or think they way they did. And how that worked back with the brain. I didn’t really care to be a doctor like that. So I took a psych course in high school and I loved it.”

“They get over it? You not being a doctor like your brother wants to be?”

“Sorta…they want me to go to med school still…so I can be a psychiatrist.”

“Doesn’t sound like you want that though.”

“Not really. I just want to be a psychologist. Not much difference. A psychologist with a doctorate can do the same thing, just can’t write prescriptions. Which is fine by me. Think my mom has it in her head I want to work at her friend’s practice. But all he does is push antidepressants at these middle-aged women who come see her. He never really does anything to help them.”

“So what do you want?” 

Jared was quiet for a moment and played with the edges of the blanket. “I worked at a camp a couple summers back…was mainly for kids with various forms of autism…had a few Down’s kids. I just…it was difficult don’t get me wrong…but I loved it. I got up every morning and it didn’t feel like I was going to work. So…I guess I’d like to go into something like that. Maybe child or developmental psych…work with kids like that…kids like your Aidan.” Jensen didn’t say anything and it made Jared feel nervous again. “Shit…guess I was rambling again. You’ve gotta learn to—MMPH!” Jensen cut Jared off with a kiss. 

“I think that’s pretty cool…and confirms how amazing you are.” 

“No…I-“

“Just come here,” Jensen huffed. He pulled Jared closer again. “You know…I think you should do whatever the hell makes you happy. Shouldn’t matter what anyone else thinks.” 

Jared relaxed against him, leaning his head on his chest. He could hardly believe he had just met Jensen the night before, and at some crappy party his pain in the ass brother had taken him to. He was starting to think he would have to buy Jeff a gift or something…


	2. Chapter 2

Jared ended up not going home to his apartment until the following Tuesday. The weather had continued to worsen through Sunday night, which led to Jared’s Monday classes being cancelled. He had finished up his paper on Sunday, with lots of breaks along the way, and was able to enjoy his Monday with Jensen even more. 

When Jared had gone home to Jeff, who had spent the snowy weekend with Katie, he had fully expected to never hear from Jensen again. He hated the idea of their time only being a weekend fling, but it was sadly what he assumed would happen. Thankfully, Jensen had surprised him by showing after Jared’s Wednesday night class. 

Jared had stepped out of the building to find Jensen leaning against his Impala wearing a leather jacket and combat boots. Jensen had taken him out to dinner at Chris’s bar, somewhere he normally wouldn’t have gone on his own. He had had more fun than he thought possible at such a place. The date had ended with Jared going back to Jensen’s and spending another night sweating and panting underneath Jensen’s sheets. 

It didn’t end there…four months later and they were still going strong. Jared had even brought him home to meet Jeff. He had pulled the protective big brother routine, but he didn’t seem to even blink at Jensen’s tats and dress. Jared had once again vowed to buy Jeff a really nice present. Everything was going great with their relationship. They’d had a few arguments, just like every couple. But it was never something they didn’t want to work around or fix. 

Jared only wished the rest of his life was going that well. His course load and work-study had become harder as finals approached. He was ready to just take the last test and relax before summer classes started up. Yet his body had other plans. The weeks before his finals he felt like complete shit. He could barely keep any food down or stand up for more than a few minutes. Both his head and his stomach were competing to see which could cause him the most pain.

“You sure you’re ok, kid?” Jeff asked worriedly a couple weeks into Jared’s sudden illness. 

“Yeah…probably just stress, bub. I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t leave you alone.” He checked Jared’s forehead for a fever. Jared batted his hand away from his place on the couch. “I can always reschedule with Katie.”

“Dude...she’s been looking forward to this concert for a month. And she’s put up with your ass for four months. Don’t cancel on her.” Jared sat up on the couch some more. “Besides…I actually feel ok now. I haven’t felt too dizzy or sick since this morning. And Jensen’s going to come over and stay with me just in case.” There was a soft knock at the door. “See? That’s probably him already.”

“Fine,” Jeff sighed. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. “Hey Jen.”

“Hey…how’s Jay?” 

“Stubborn as usual…says he’s feeling better though. I swear, a day or two more of this and I’m dragging his ass to the clinic.”

“Yeah…I’ll help if nothing else.”

“Can you two not talk about me like I’m not sitting a yard away from you?” Jared huffed.

“Sorry baby,” Jensen apologized as he walked into the apartment. He gave Jared a kiss on the forehead and flopped down next to him. 

“Alright…fine…I’m going. I won’t be back tonight. I think we’re gonna spend the night at a hotel so we don’t have to drive back in the dark.”

“Ok…I’ll be fine, Jeff.”

“I’ve got him if he isn’t,” Jensen replied. “Tell Katie I said hi.”

Jeff nodded and waved as he headed out of the apartment.

“So how are you really feeling?” Jensen asked.

“Ok…I promise.” Jared leaned his head of Jensen’s shoulder. “I feel better than I have all week. I probably just had some stomach bug or was too stressed.”

“At least school’s almost over, right?”

“Yeah…I just have two more finals this week.”

“And you’re staying in town over the summer break?”

“Yep…Jeff and I both always do for the most part. We’re taking some classes. We’ll probably go visit our parents and sister before they start up, but other than that we’ll be here for the summer. Jeff’s trying to get ahead and I want to get my hours in so I can graduate in December instead of May.”

“Overachiever,” Jensen said fondly. He leaned over and kissed Jared. Jared returned it with more eagerness than Jensen had expected. “Someone is feeling a little better huh?”

“Like I said, I’m just still a little off. But yeah, I’m good.”

“Well…how about we head to your room and I can make you feel even better…”

“MMM…I think I like that plan,” Jared replied with a small smirk. He allowed Jensen to pull him up from his place on the couch and towards the bedroom. They slipped out of their clothes and climbed into bed. Jensen’s hands found their way to Jared’s growing desire and starting to tease, eliciting happy groans from the younger man. He rubbed and pulled at Jared, doing everything he knew would drive him crazy. It didn’t take long for Jared to yelp out as Jensen moved just right and made his orgasm take. 

“Wow,” Jared gasped. 

“You were really tense huh?” 

“Yeah…just been so tired and trying to work through everything for school.”

“I know. I’ll be glad when it’s over for you.” He pulled Jared towards him so that his head was on his chest. Jensen rubbed soothing circles along Jared’s back, occasionally going lower and teasing Jared once again. 

Jared couldn’t take it much longer and leaned up to kiss Jensen hard on the lips. They each started shifting, trying to find a better angle for the other. Just as Jared was about to suggest they do something to make both of them feel pretty fantastic, the front door clicked open and voices echoed throughout the small apartment.

“Jeff! Jared!”

“I think I see a light on under that door.”

“Oh, that’s Jared’s.” 

Jared’s bedroom door slammed open and was promptly followed by a shriek.

Jared cursed under his breath and moved away from Jensen just enough to cover himself. “Mom…Dad…what are you…what are you doing here?!?”

Sherry just stared at the bed, mainly at Jensen, with a look of disgust. 

Gerry didn’t seem quite as phased and answered his son. “We brought Megan up for a tour. She’s thinking about coming here next year. She met up with some friends for the evening though and we thought we’d come by to surprise you and your brother. But it’s looks like we should have called ahead…”

Jared hung his head, already feeling a deep blush spreading over his entire body. 

“So who is this, son?” Gerry continued. He looked more amused at the situation than Sherry, who still looked pretty disgusted by it all.

“I’m Jensen, sir.” Jensen used one hand to hang onto the sheets and offered his other to Gerry. A tattooed compass stretched across the top of it while the word faith was inked out along the fingers and thumb. “I’m your son’s boyfriend.”

“Gerry…his father…nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet him?” Sherry screeched. “Gerry have you lost your mind?!? Cause I’m pretty sure Jared has. I mean, look at this…this,” she shook her arms out a Jensen, “thing!” 

“Mom!”

“Sherry,” Gerry said more calmly. “Let’s go in the living room and let them get dressed. Then we can talk.”

“I just need to talk to Jared! This…he can stay where he is.” She pointed at Jensen before storming out of the room. 

Gerry mouthed ‘sorry’ to the boys before following his wife.

“Well that went well,” Jensen scoffed. Jared looked ready to scream out at it all or cry, Jensen couldn’t tell which at this point. “Go talk to her. I’ll wait here.”

“But-“

“Jay, it’s ok. Just go see if you can get her to listen. I’ll be here either way.”

Jared nodded and climbed out of bed. He hated losing the feeling of Jensen’s hand on him. He threw on some clothes quickly and headed out to face his mom. His parents were both standing by the kitchen counter. “Mom I-“

“What the hell are you thinking?!? Why were you in bed with that…that thug.”

“He’s not a thug!” Jared snapped. “He actually owns and runs his own graphic design company and –“

“Jared how can you do this? Don’t you know how this will look to Dr. Johansen? He was so looking forward to you working with him but now! With that thing hanging on you he—“

“I could care less what he thinks of me!”

“Jared don’t-“

“Mom, I’m not going to work for him. I never have wanted to…and I’m not going to. That’s not what I want to do. I never did. I just want to work with the kids I’ve been volunteering with. I’m not working for him.”

Sherry shook her head. “It’s that boy…he’s got you all mixed up, baby. He’s filling your head with nonsense and telling you how you should be.”

“No…that would be you mom. Jensen doesn’t tell me how to be. He lets me be who I am and he doesn’t make fun of me for it. He’s ok with my quirks. He encourages me to do what I want. And you know what? I love him.” 

Sherry looked as if she had been smacked. “You love him?”

“I do…”

She bit her lip. “Come on Gerry.”

“Now Sherry-“

“I’m not going to be talked to like this. Jared…you call me when you get your head out of your ass and get back on track.” With that, she rushed out of the apartment. 

Gerry squeezed Jared’s shoulder. “I’ll talk to her, son. Don’t worry about her.” He bit his lip for a moment. “Are you happy with him?” Jared nodded. “Good…that’s what matters. Call me if you need anything Jare. I’ll work on your momma.” He squeezed Jared’s shoulder one last time before going after his wife. 

Jared collapsed down onto the couch, trying to figure out how the hell everything had just happened. He put his head down into his hands, completely exhausted. He jumped when he felt Jensen’s hand settle on his back. 

“Shh…just me,” Jensen whispered to him. He sat down next to Jared and pulled him against his side. “You know…I love you too.” He kissed Jared’s forehead. 

“Y-you heard all that?”

“Walls are pretty thin…think we learned that a couple months ago when Jeff and Katie-“

“God don’t remind me,” Jared huffed, but a small smile started to form on his lips.

“Are you ok?” 

He nuzzled against Jensen’s chest. “I am now.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Can we just…I kinda just want to go back to bed. Not to…not to do what we were doing but can we maybe…I…”

“We can just lay there. I don’t have anything do to today. We can just stay in bed.” 

That was what they did. They stayed in bed for the rest of the day, not really talking a whole lot, just lying there together. Jared didn’t really feel like discussing what had happened. His stomach had started to hurt and roll again; his head ached. All he wanted was to go to sleep with Jensen beside him. It helped some, but when Jensen had to leave for a meeting the following morning, Jared lost the battle with himself. He ended up dashing to the bathroom as soon as Jensen had left, losing what little food he had ate the previous day. 

“Shh…just breath kiddo,” Jeff said, suddenly at his side, rubbing his back. 

“Wh-“

“Mom called bitching at me. Then I called Jen this morning to see what was going on. Decided to come home early.” He moved to feel Jared’s forehead. “Think it is time we take you in to the clinic.”

“It’s Sunday…no one in.”

“One of my professors is always in on Sundays. I’ll call him and let him know I’m bringing you in. No arguing, kid.” 

Jared didn’t…he didn’t have the energy to. Instead, he allowed Jeff to pile him in the car and drive him to the nearby university-sponsored clinic. 

“Hey Sally,” Jeff said as they entered. “Doc Beaver already back there?”

“Yep…told me to tell you to bring your brother on back.” 

“Thanks…come on Jay.” Jeff guided Jared back into an exam room and helped him change into a gown. It didn’t take long for the doctor to arrive.

“Hey, Jeff,” Dr. Jim Beaver said as he entered. “This must be Jared.” Jared was laying on the table with his arm over his eyes to block out the light. Jim noticed and turned down the lights a bit for him. “What seems to be the problem?” Jim put on gloves and approached them.

“He’s been throwing up on and off for awhile now. His stomach hurts, his head hurts, and he’s exhausted no matter how much he sleeps. We thought it was just stress from school, but it hasn’t gone away…”

“Doesn’t hurt to double check things,” Jim replied. He leaned over and rubbed Jared’s arm soothingly. “Jared…I’m Jim. Do you mind if I take a look at things.”

Jared nodded and allowed Jim to move his arm for him. Jim felt around his throat and listened to his breathing. “I know your stomach is sensitive right now, but I need to feel around a little.” He waited for Jared’s nod before he began to push and prod at the tender muscles. Jared unconsciously whimpered as Jim pressed on the lower part of his abdomen. “Hmm…let me get an ultrasound and double check things.” 

Jim stepped out to grab the machine and returned a moment later. He squeezed out the gel and began moving it around Jared’s stomach. “It could just be a simple bug. Or it could be something more severe like appendicitis. This should rule out that or—OH!”

“What?” Jeff said, suddenly moving closer to the machine. “Oh God…is that what I think it is?”

“What?” Jared croaked from the place on the table. 

Jim looked to Jeff and nodded. “Jared, it looks to me like you are pregnant…about two and a half months along actually.” 

“Shit,” Jeff gasped. 

Jared just looked pale and blinked at the screen. “I’m pregnant?” 

“You are…I’ll set you up with some pamphlets and vitamins. We’ll set up another appointment for you and do a full workup. We don’t normally do it on Sundays unless it’s an emergency. But you seem to be ok. All your symptoms are normal for the first trimester kid. There are things you can do to make them better, which will be in the pamphlets. Jeff has my number, which you can use at any time to call if you have a question. I’m assuming this is your first pregnancy and that you didn’t plan for this…”

Jared closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Now…I hate to suggest this…but there are things we can do if-“

“I want it.”

“Good,” Jim sighed. “Well…go home…get some rest.”

“Thank you,” Jared replied. Jeff shook his professor’s hand and followed Jared out of the room. They made it to the car, neither speaking.

“Can you just get the lecture over with?” Jared sighed.

“I just…thought you’d be smart with sex, Jay.”

“Normally am. We slipped up one time…”

“That’s all it takes, kiddo.”

“I noticed,” Jared scoffed. “You pissed?”

“Surprisingly…no.”

“What?!?”

“Look,” Jeff said as he pulled into their parking lot, “you’re a smart guy. Jensen adores you and I’ve seen him with his nephews. I don’t see him running for the hills just because he knocked you up. If he does, I’ll hunt him down and kick his ass, ok?”

Jared smiled a little. “Thank you bub.”

***************

The next couple weeks went by in a blur. Jared still hadn’t told Jensen the truth yet, and had actually been avoiding him while trying to figure out how to approach the subject. He knew Jensen loved his nephews, but things were different when it would be your own kid. He was still scared to death Jensen was going to run. Yet he knew he had to break the news to him.

Jared had already talked to his professors and worked things out. He was going to take on more summer classes and get his senior capstone out of the way. His advisor, Dr. JD Morgan, had agreed to let Jared help him with research at the local autism and child development center, which his wife Sam happened to run. That way, Jared would still be able to graduate in December, which was around the time the baby was due. Everything was set…he just needed to talk to Jensen. 

“Jared!” Ellie exclaimed as she opened the door for him. “Come in! I haven’t seen you around much…was starting to worry.” She pulled him into the kitchen where she was cooking dinner. The smells of the food hit him hard and it was all he could do not to vomit on her tiled floor. “Are you ok honey?” She cupped his cheek in a motherly way. 

He tried to nod but ended up not succeeding. Instead he had to dash to her trashcan to throw up. It left him exhausted and dizzy. 

“Aww, Jay,” Ellie sighed. “Are you ok?”

Jared tried to nod but it didn’t work. “Can…is Jen home?”

“He took the boys out to his friend’s skate shop. He should be home soon. Want me to let you into his house so you can lay down?”

“Please.” She helped him into the house and under the covers of Jensen’s bed. He reveled in the scent of Jensen and fell asleep, even though he didn’t mean to. 

“Jay?” Jensen said softly, shaking him awake. 

“Hey,” Jared rasped, blinking awake. 

“What are you doing here? Ellie said you were sick.” Jensen sat down next to him on the bed. “Where have you been?”

“I…I’m ok. I just have been trying to figure things out. Sorry I haven’t come around as much.”

“You feel ok?”

“I…” Jared looked down and played with the sheets.

“Ellie said you threw up as soon as she walked into the kitchen. That’s not normal Jay. You’ve been sick for over a month and-“

“Went to the doctor two weeks ago.”

“And?”

Jared bit his lip, nervous at what was to come. “I’m pregnant Jen…three months…”

Jensen’s eyes widened but he didn’t move away. “How…I mean we…”

“Party at Danni’s shop you took me to. We snuck into the closet in the back and…”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen laughed. “Guess we better not tell our kid she was conceived in a closet, huh?”

Jared smiled. “You’re not freaking out.”

“I mean…I’m shocked,” Jensen replied. “But…not freaking.” He pushed down the sheets and pulled Jared’s shirt up. “You lost your tone already.”

“Is what happens when you’re three months pregnant,” Jared huffed. “Lost it awhile ago…should have been my first clue. I just thought I wasn’t exercising enough.” 

Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared’s stomach before kissing Jared’s mouth. Jared couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Things were going to be ok.

***************

Jensen’s day had been pretty shitty. The newest client Josh had set up a meeting with hadn’t known anything about design or programming, yet had tried to tell Jensen how to do his job the entire two hours they’d been together. Jensen had finally given in and all but snapped at the guy. Josh had done damage control and Jensen still had a job with the guy, but he really didn’t feel like working at the moment. 

Instead, he unlocked his door and started to climb the steps, searching for Jared. The younger man had moved in with him not too long ago. He didn’t want to be a burden to anyone, but it was obvious he would need some help as it became closer and closer to the baby’s birth. At five months, Jared was doing well, practically glowing with the pregnancy. Their relationship was holding strong, and Jared’s hormones had made their sex life very interesting…Jensen was eating it up for the time being. 

He made it up the stairs and heard Jared’s voice floating through the hall. He crept over to the room that they had already designated for the baby. It didn’t have much furniture in it yet, but Jensen had already started to paint the walls. They were a light blue with tattoo styled birds and flowers along the walls. Jared was convinced Jensen already wanted his baby girl to be a rocker like her papa.

Jensen stopped outside of the room and looked in to see Jared sitting in the rocking chair Ellie had given them a few days before. He was reading from a children’s book while rubbing his descended stomach. 

“If you give a moose a muffin, he’ll want some jam to go with it. So you’ll bring out some of your mother’s homemade blackberry jam. When he’s finished eating the muffin, he’ll want another. And another.”

“And another,” Jensen finished, stepping into the door and coming up behind Jared. He kissed Jared on the top of the head and placed his hand on top of the hand Jared had on his belly. “ _If You Give a Moose a Muffin_?” 

“Jeff gave it to me…along with a stuffed moose. He thought it was funny.” Jensen raised his eyebrow. “Since he thinks I’m as big as a moose and all…”

Jensen huffed out a laugh at that. “He has a point.” 

“Shut up,” Jared replied, no real heat to the words though. “Reading to the baby is good.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Jensen came round to stand in front of Jared. “Have you looked at any more of those name books yet?”

“No…I can’t decide.” 

Jensen bit his lip for a moment. “Um…I kinda have a suggestion.”

“Ok,” Jared said as he leaned forward. “Shoot.”

“Well…growing up my dad’s mom was always watching me while my parents were at work and all. She was this amazing artist too. She taught me everything she could. She also had a few tattoos of her own.”

“She sounds like you.”

“I was just like her. She was my biggest fan. Chewed out my parents on more than one occasion when they would try to get me into other things instead of art.”

“What was her name?” Jared asked, seeing where this was heading.

“Clarissa Ackles.” 

“Clarissa?” Jared thought for a moment.

“Yeah…Clarissa Padalecki?”

“Padalecki-Ackles…”

“What?”

“She’s half you, Jen.” Jared smiled a little. “You know…I read this book once where the character was named Clarissa and went by Clary. What would you think of that?”

“Clary…I like that. Think Nana would approve.” Jensen pulled Jared into a kiss. “Thank you.” He attacked Jared’s lips again and started to pull his shirt up more.

“Hmph,” Jared suddenly groaned.

“What? Am I hurting you?” 

“No,” Jared said quickly with a smile. “Give me your hand, now!” Jared guided Jensen’s hand down to the lower half of his stomach. The baby was moving and sent another kick out at the touch.

“Oh my God,” Jensen gasped. “She’s kicking?”

“Just started today.” 

Jensen rubbed at Jared’s belly, eliciting a few more kicks. He leaned down close. “Hey Clary.”

***************

The summer flew by, along with the second trimester of Jared’s pregnancy. He was now almost at 8 months and was feeling the effects. He was sore and achy most of the time. The fact that he was still working at the center probably wasn’t helping much. He adored working with the kids and doing JD’s research. But it was starting to become too much. Apparently others had noticed.

“Jay?” Sam said as she walked up behind him. He was rubbing his aching lower back while watching some of the few kids running around. Aidan was in the group and loved having Jared there to play with. But constantly getting up and down from the floor was about to kill him. “What are you still doing here, kid?”

“Oh…was just finishing up some things.” 

“You shouldn’t even bother coming in, sweetheart.” She looked him up and down. “You’re about to pop and you look exhausted.”

“Haven’t been sleeping all that great.”

“I can tell.” She placed her hand on Jared’s stomach. “Doesn’t seem like she’s moving as much today. Maybe you can get some rest, huh?”

“Hopefully,” Jared sighed.

“Can you come into my office? I’ll get Gen to watch the boys while we talk.”

Before Jared could answer Sam had already called her over and had pulled Jared into her small office space. She helped him sit and then took her own place behind her desk. “So…how’re your classes going?”

“Good,” Jared answered, unconsciously rubbing his stomach. He had felt his muscles clenching some earlier with what he assumed was annoying Braxton Hicks contractions. “I have most of my work finished and submitted to the courses that required me to be on campus already. I’m hoping to complete my online classes this weekend. That way I’ll have time to breath before the baby comes.”

“Sounds like a plan. Now…after today…I don’t want to see you in here until after that lil girl has been born and you’ve had time home with her. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” Jared sighed dejectedly. 

“Good…don’t want my best employee to have his kid in the playroom. You’ll be back to working with the munchkins here in a couple months.”

“Y-you still want me to come back?”

“Of course! That’s why I called you in.” She shuffled around a few papers. “Now, JD said you submitted an application for the child psych graduate program?” Jared nodded. “With your credentials I don’t see JD denying your entrance. With that in mind, I wanted to offer you this.” She handed over a typed document. 

Jared took the paper and skimmed over it. His eyes widened. “Are…is this serious?”

“Yep…all you have to do is stay in school and work here a couple days a week. Get your masters, consider getting your doctorate.”

“And…and the center pays for my education?”

“Jared…I’ve had a lot of students from JD’s classes walk through my door. And I’ve never seen one as involved as you are. You treat my kids here like kids. Not subjects to be studied. You are willing to do the research and therapies to help them, yet you also are willing to get down onto the floor and play with them. It’s what I want out of my employees. You continue with this and your education, and you’ve got a job here as a full time worker once you have your masters.” 

Jared didn’t know what to say. He felt tears well in his eyes, making him curse his pregnancy hormones. “I…accept. Thank you.” He got up as fast as he could and gave her a big hug. 

“You’re welcome, kid. Now get outta here. You better call me with that baby is born!” 

Jared promised and gathered up his stuff. He said goodbye to the kids and picked up Aidan. He’d promised Ellie he would take the little boy home with him. 

“Baby!” Aidan babbled as his leg brushed up against Jared’s big belly. 

“Yep…can you say Clary? Baby Clary?”

“Clary!” He moved his stuffed Simba over Jared’s swell as if it was a mountain. He’d been doing that for months, but Jared never minded. 

“Good job kiddo.” Jared was happy to reach the car and set Aidan down in the car seat. His back was killing him, and carrying Aidan to the car had only made things worse. He climbed in behind the wheel and tried to breath through the pain for a moment before pulling out into traffic. He hoped that the pain would subside before he got home, but it never did. It actually got worse. 

Aidan had picked up on Jared’s discomfort and had become even more quiet than normal. Jared was about to turn around to comfort him while at a red light when he felt something in his stomach. Before he could determine what it was he felt water gushing down his legs and onto the floorboards of the car. “Oh God,” he gasped, suddenly putting it all together. 

“Unc Jay?” 

“I’m ok, Aidan.” Jared felt a contraction shoot through his stomach and he tried to breath through it. A car honked behind him, trying to get him to drive through the green light. Jared groaned at it all and tried to keep driving. He was happy that Jensen’s house was so close to Sam’s center. He pulled into the driveway and was about to get out to get Aidan when he felt a strong contraction again. He managed to grab his phone and call Jensen.

_“Hey, Jay.”_

“Please say you’re home…”

_“Yeah…what’s wrong?”_

“Come outside now!” Jared hung up and slumped back in the seat. 

“What’s wrong?” Jensen said, opening the car door. He rubbed Jared shoulder and put his hand on Jared’s stomach. “What—Oh!” Jensen felt Jared’s soft stomach harden tightly. Jared groaned and tipped sideways into Jensen. “Shit…ok Jay. Let me get Aidan inside to Ellie and we’ll go to the hospital. I’ll have El call Jim for us. Just relax.” 

Jared managed to scoot over to the passenger side of his car while Jensen took care of everything. He returned minutes later and took off towards the hospital. “You holding up, babe?”

Jared nodded. “I must…have been in labor all damn day. I didn’t know. I-“

“You’re weeks away from your due date. It isn’t your fault.”

“But what if something’s wrong?”

“You’ll be fine Jay. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“But—ahh!” 

“Just breath…do what Jim taught you, Jare.” Jensen reached over and massaged Jared’s neck while keeping the other hand on the steering wheel. It only took a few minutes for them to reach the hospital and get Jared inside. He was already sweaty and beyond sore, which was pretty obvious to the nurses. They ushered Jared into a room and allowed Jensen to help him get changed. They were now waiting on Jim to show up and check him out.

“Alright Mr. Padalecki,” the nurse said softly. “I can’t give you pain meds until the doctor checks you out.”

“Don’t want them…”

“Ok…if you change your mind we should be able to fix you up.” She reached for a plastic baggy that contained the equipment for an IV. “I’ll get this started and see where Jim is.” 

“What? Why do I need that?” Jared eyed the needle cautiously.

“We’ve gotta keep you hydrated.”

“Can’t I just drink water?”

She began swabbing his hand. “Well, if something happens and you have to have a C-section, having all that water in your tummy isn’t good. So this is better.” She noticed his edginess as she brought the needle closer. “Not a fan of needles.”

“Not at all…”

“Come here,” Jensen said, pulling Jared’s head towards him so that he couldn’t see the needle going in his skin. “It’s just a little needle.”

“Easy for you to say…you are used to the damn things with all the tats you’ve gotten.”

“Needles aren’t a big deal, babe. It’s ok.”

“Next time…we can switch positions then and you can do this shit.”

“Oh…I’m ok. I may not have a problem with needles but I sure as hell think I’d have a problem with pushing a head out of my-“

“I’d shut up if was you,” Jared groaned, feeling the pain go through him again. 

“Geeze, Jen,” Jim teased. “Jay’s only been here a few minutes and you’ve already gotten in trouble.”

“Not in trouble,” Jared sighed. “Hey Jim.”

“Hey kid. Let’s get you check out ok? How long have you felt off today?” 

“Woke up with a back ache…thought I was having practice contractions all day.”

“Well, from what I can tell, you’ve been in labor since this morning then. You’re already at seven. So try to keep yourself calm. Things are going to just get more intense from here.” He patted Jared’s knee and headed out. 

From there on out, things did become more intense. Jensen stayed be Jared’s side the whole time, running his tattooed hands up and downs Jared’s back when things became too much for him. He was amazed by how well Jared handled everything…he had only cussed at Jensen once or twice when the pain had become too much. 

Now, hours later, Jensen was lying on Jared’s hospital bed beside him. Jared was leaning against him, fully spent. Jensen had their little girl cradled in his arms. They had stuck with their plans and named the baby Clary. Jensen’s dad had nearly cried when he learned of his granddaughter’s name. Jensen’s nephews were all but chomping at the bit to come in and see their cousin, even though Noah and Ethan still believed girls were icky. Clary was an exception as she belonged to their favorite uncles. Jeff and Katie had come in as well. Jeff had nearly collapsed as Katie started talking about how much she wanted one of her own. 

A soft knock came at the door, disrupting the quit moment. A second later, Gerry came inside the small room. 

“Dad,” Jared rasped. He started to sit up, but Gerry waved him to stay put. 

He approached the bed and ran his fingers through Jared’s messy hair. “Hey kiddo. Jeff called me. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think you and mom would want to know…”

Gerry looked over at the baby nestled against Jensen’s chest. He ran a finger over her chubby little cheek. “I will always want to know about you. And I will always want to know about this little one.” He looked up at Jensen. “May I?” 

Jensen nodded and handed his daughter over to her grandfather. “Her name’s Clary.”

“Pretty name for a pretty baby.” He looked down at the girl in awe. “She really is gorgeous. You two did good.”

“Jay did all the work,” Jensen said with a blush.

“I’d imagine. How you feel?”

“Sore,” Jared sighed. “Exhausted…lost a little more blood than they’d like but I’ll be ok. Jen’s taking care of me.”

“I didn’t expect anything less. Jeff has kept me updated on you two. Says he approves of Jen. I trust your brother’s judgment. More importantly, I trust yours.” 

“Wish mom felt that way,” Jared admitted softly. He had tried not to think about her much, but he did miss his mom. 

“I know you’re mom better than she knows herself. She’ll come around. She’s just stubborn and set in her ways. But…as soon as she takes one look at this baby, she’ll melt.” He handed Clary back to Jared and leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. “Trust me buddy.” 

Jared looked down into his daughter’s eyes. They were still a little milky, but he secretly hoped they’d turn out as green as her papa’s. They were slanted more like his own though. She had dark hair like Jared’s, as well and it curled around her head just as his had as a baby. So far she seemed to be a good mix of Jared and Jensen and as perfect as he could have ever hoped for. She may not have been planned, but he already couldn’t imagine being without her.

***************

Jared stood outside the auditorium, pacing the hallways with Clary held tightly against his chest. The two month old was fussing from all the noises around her but she was beginning to calm down now that it was just her and her daddy. 

“That’s it, Clary. You’re ok…Daddy’s gotcha.” Jared rubbed her tiny back, not minding that she was drooling on his graduation robes. They were just crappy polyester anyway…wasn’t like it mattered. Jared hadn’t even planned on attending the ceremony, but Jensen had insisted that Jared had earned it, especially since he had managed to juggle pregnancy and school for so long. 

Jared had agreed to go, but still didn’t think it was as big of a deal as Jensen did. Jensen’s whole family was up in audience, as were Jeff and Katie. Gerry had said he was coming, but Jared hadn’t seen him yet and the ceremony was about to start in less than half an hour. He suddenly felt someone poking his back. He turned, fully expecting it to be Jensen, coming to collect Clary before it all started. Instead, he turned around to face his mom.

“Jared,” she said softly, her eyes locking on the tiny baby nestled against his neck. 

“Mom…I…I didn’t expect you to come.” 

“I…I’ve been dreaming of this day for you for a long time.” She still hadn’t taken her eyes off her granddaughter. “And…I shouldn’t have gotten so caught up in the details along the way.” 

“You shouldn’t have,” Jared agreed, surprised she had admitted it.

“I…I just want-“

“Jay I’ll take…” Jensen trailed off as he saw Sherry standing there beside him. “Oh…I’ll um…I just came by to take Clary so you can take your seat.”

“Yeah…thanks, Jen.” He handed the baby over to his boyfriend.

Jensen leaned over and gave him a kiss. “You doing ok? If you’re too tired I can-“

“Jen, I’m fine,” Jared huffed out around a laugh. “I’ve been healed up awhile now. Jim said my blood work is all normal. I’m fine.” 

“Just checking. I’ll take the munchkin up then.” He could feel Sherry’s eyes on him. His suit pants and jacket covered up most of his tattoos. But his shirt was unbuttoned just enough to see the ones around his neck that leaded down to his chest. She could also see the ones on his hands flexing as he shift the baby closer to his chest. 

“Wait!” Sherry said. “Can…can I follow? I’d love…I want to stay to see Jared graduate.”

“And you want to sit with me?”

“I’d like to…to get to know my granddaughter and her father.” Sherry sounded more sincere than either Jared or Jensen would have ever expected. 

“Fair enough…come on then.” 

Jared looked on in shock as his prim and proper mom followed after his tattoo punkish dressed boyfriend. 

“I’ll make sure things go smoothly,” Gerry said, squeezing Jared’s shoulder. “Good luck up there.”

Jared nodded, not sure what to say before he headed off to find his seat with the rest of the graduates. 

The rest of the day went better than Jared had anticipated, considering that his mom had shown up. She still didn’t look completely comfortable around Jensen, especially when they had gone back home with everyone for Jared’s party and Jensen had pushed his sleeves up to reveal more of his tats. 

Jared didn’t care though. He was happier than he ever thought possible. 

“Hey, you,” Jensen said as he settled behind Jared on the couch. He reached down and rubbed Clary’s chubby cheek, gaining a smile as the baby squirmed a little in Jared’s lap. “How’s my college grad doing?”

“I’m good. Has my mom stared you down yet?”

“Nah…she’s been ok. Think she’s too taken with Miss Clary here to give a shit about how I look. She does have my charming personality after all.”

“Keep telling yourself that…”

“She does…and I can’t wait to see how she charms her way out of telling your mom she got her first tattoo when she’s older.”

“That’s assuming she wants them. She could take after me and hate needles.”

“Maybe,” Jensen said. He started playing with Clary’s foot. “I want another one.”

“Another baby? I love Clary but I don’t think-“

“No! God no…not yet! I want another tat.”

“Oh thank God. I was gonna say. Don’t think I could go through all that again…not just yet at least. Maybe in a few years.”

“I like the sound of that.” Jensen nuzzled Jared’s neck.

“What tattoo do you want to get?”

“I think I want her foot print on my calf. Don’t have any tats on my legs yet.” 

“I think that would be nice.”

“Knew you’d love it. I mean, you’re pretty attracted to my tats after all.” Jared rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Can’t deny it, Jay. I remember you staring at me the whole time at Chris’s that night.”

“Maybe…”

“Definitely,” Jensen whispered in his ear. The others were walking around the house, eating, talking and drinking. But to Jared and Jensen, it felt like it was just them and their daughter. Jensen shifted and brought up a small gift box from his pocket. “Didn’t give you your present yet.” 

“You didn’t have to. You’ve given me so much and-“

“Just open it.” 

Jared freed up one hand from around Clary and ripped the wrapping paper off the box. He then popped the top off the box, revealing a silver band with a rather intricate design along the metal. “Jen…is this…”

“What do you say?” He leaned down near Jared’s ear. “We kinda missed our chance at the whole shotgun wedding…but what do you say?”

Jared smiled wide and turned a little. “Yes…definitely say yes.” He kissed Jared hard on the lips, feeling their daughter squirm, trying to get closer to her fathers. “Think Clary approves.” 

“Of course she does,” Jared said with a wide grin. “He picked Clary up from Jared’s lap and held her up high above his head. He brought her down and kissed her nose before swinging her back up. She smiled throughout the whole thing. 

Jared watched the whole thing with his own goofy grin plastered on his face. His fingers toyed with the ring. 

He really needed to remember to buy Jeff that thank you gift…

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to slowly but surely cross post all my fics over to here, starting with all of this verse. So I should have the next one posted soon!


End file.
